An Ode to the Bells
by BuzzCat
Summary: Just a quick one-shot between Neville and Luna at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Luna has some pretty awesome earrings.


Luna grinned as she looked in the mirror. A beautiful yellow dress adorned her figure, highlighting her shimmering hair. Twisted ivy formed a crown on her head. And the piece de resistance of the whole outfit: bells dangling from each ear. The tinkled when she walked, jangled when she ran. Luna adored them.

"Luna! Time to go, darling!" shouted Xenophilius from below.

"Coming!" said Luna. She slipped her feet into the silver sandals and raced down the stairs. The bells sounded and Luna couldn't help a smile.

"Luna, we've got to go before the wedding starts. Showing up late might bring in some Hystronatic Yakobees."

"Let's go then!" said Luna with a laugh. She and her father set off down the hill for the Weasley wedding.

The tent was up and people were laughing by the time the two arrived. Xenophilius immediately spotted an old colleague of his and they became immersed in a conversation. Luna looked about. She knew so many people, but everyone was already in conversation. Everyone but her. Luna felt blood flood her face. People on their own were simple to approach, but in groups… that was an entirely different story. Luna sighed and moved to a table, grabbing a glass of punch on her way. She sat and surveyed the room, twirling one of her bells in between her fingers. She allowed her thoughts to wander and eyes to glaze as she sat. Her thoughts turned and ambled through memories and thoughts, drawing her deep in to a hole of raw thought and depressing speculation.

"Luna!" A voice cut through her thoughts, throwing a line down to the bottom of the pit. She looked up, eyes taking a moment to adjust the life and vivid colors she had so expertly tuned out.

"Luna!" She turned and saw Neville waving at her. In a flash, she had left behind her deep hole.

"Neville! How are you?" she asked. He wore dark purple robes, a deep color that she knew would look well against the night sky.

"Pretty good. And you?"

"Passable. I was lost in some depressing memories, but it's better now." Luna grinned.

"Oh? Tell me." He said, pulling up a char beside her. Neville's face was shining, like he desired nothing more than to hear Luna's troubles and make them all go away. She laughed,

"We're at a wedding! Why would I ruin the fun with tales of woe? Besides, it's a curse on the couple if anyone cries sad tears at the wedding. That's why there are Golden Snipes here." Luna looked around, smiling. Neville glanced around.

"Golden Snipes?" he asked.

"Yes, can't you see them? Muggles have rumors about them, but are under the impression they're fake. Silly, really. They're all over the place." Luna smiled and turned her head. The bells pealed as she did so. "I think it's the bells." She said. Neville glanced at the earrings and smiled.

"They're beautiful." He said. One red and one green, each preceded by a string of alternating beads, also red and green. Luna grinned.

"They were my mother's." said Luna. She removed one from her ear, placing it in the palm of Neville's hand. He admired the shine in the light then returned it to Luna. "I was thinking about her, actually. When you came over."

"And that made you sad?" Neville asked. Luna shrugged.

"A little. She died when I was young, you see."

"I'm sorry." Said Neville, looking down. Luna shook her head and the bells sounded again.

"It's alright. I do have some good memories, you know."

"Tell me." Neville pulled his chair closer. Luna hesitated, then took a deep breath.

"When I was young, she took me out for a picnic. Not Daddy, just me and her. It was fun." Luna smiled as she remembered, "We went swimming in the river and drank gurdyroot tea. We talked and laughed all day. It was so much fun. She gave me these that day, actually." Luna said, shaking the bells. As she continued, her voice thickened and her eyes shiny. "She said that whenever I wore them, she'd be keeping an eye on me, making sure I didn't get in to trouble." Luna gulped, "I was wearing them the day she died." Luna bowed her head and sniffed, fighting back tears.

"You can cry if you want." Muttered Neville. His face contradicted his words.

"I don't want to curse Bill and Fleur." Sniffled Luna.

"Come here, you silly girl." Said Neville, pulling Luna into his arms. She willing went to them. The comfort proved to be too much for her and fat tears began rolling down her face, soaking into Neville's beautiful robes. He held her close, as if he intended to never let go.

"Why are you doing this?" whispered Luna. Neville could barely hear her over the sound of the music and laughter.

"My darling, darling girl. Why ever would I not?" he said. Luna had no response. Neville held her tight and smoothed her long hair.

Luna pulled back, sat up, and dried her face.

"Terribly sorry to cry all over you." she said.

"I don't mind. You're welcome to any time." He said. Luna gave a shy smile and sipped her punch.

"Tell me more about you." said Neville.

"What?"

"More. Tell me more. About your childhood, your school years, everything. I want to know you, and I want you to know me." He said.

"Everything?" asked Luna.

"Everything."

"That could take some time." Said Luna, leaning back in her chair. Neville leaned forward and twined his fingers with her.

"We've a lifetime and more."

**A/N: I haven't written for Luna and Neville before, so this was more of an ode to Luna's earrings than anything else. I actually have the exact pair described here. If anyone has advice for writing either Neville or Luna, just let me know. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
